A Sad and Alcoholic Octave
by Lord Creator
Summary: Blue Eyes, singer and entertainer, equipped with a voice that sent a million fillies swooning. Real name? Octave, though no one cares enough to know that. Octave has fallen in to drink and depression. Can a certain Princess with a Millennium's worth of her own problems help even him? Summary sucks I know. Rating may change, depends on where I want to go with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is nothing but an idea that has been playing around in my head for a while, so I figured why not try and do it? Well here we go again.

Just FYI, anything written in _this style_ is what a character thinking.

In Canterlot, in The Red Princess, a night club of great renown in Manehatten.

In the back room, where a certain unicorn was in his dressing room, drinking what was sure to be the fifth of many drinks he was going to be having that night in the City that never Sleeps.

There came a knocking on the door. Two sharp knocks and then a voice

"Show time in ten minutes Mr. Blue Eyes!"

The owner of the voice then ran off, knowing that the occupant inside had heard him, and that he needn't stay any longer than necessary.

On the inside of the room, a Blue Grey Unicorn had just finished the fifth drink, and was contemplating the sixth.

Blue Eyes as he was called, was actually named Octave, but the industry had given him the name of his eyes, and it had stuck. Ol Blue Eyes, the Voice that sent a million fillies into a fit of screaming frenzy, or so the Manehatten Times wrote in their headlines.

Octave poured himself another drink, but watered it down with four ice cubes, he couldn't get that drunk yet, no, no it was best to leave that kind of drinking to when he was alone and not around other ponies.

Octave looked at himself in the mirror on his wall, and sighed.

_I haven't slept in three nights now, _he thought with depression.

He activated his magic and fixed his appearance, fixing up his tux and bow tie, and putting a temporary glamour charm on his face, taking away the dark circles under his eyes. Now he looked like the stallion he was, not too old, but certainly not a young stallion anymore either. He looked over his appearance and saw that all was well now.

He fixed his tux jacket and went out the door with his drink levitating with him.

He walked his way to the stage, and took a quick peek outside the stage door.

_Great,_ he thought, _a full house._

Then he did a double take.

_A full house?! Since when? This place hasn't seen a full house in at least two years!_

Now granted there had been nights when there was quite a number of ponies, they all liked to be entertained or drink. But the place hadn't been jam packed in two years, _not since the oh so great and wonderful Sapphire Shores and her groupies came._ Octave had been delegated to being their opening act, oh had tempers flared on that night.

Octave knew that he wasn't the most popular singer in the charts anymore, but Shores had been disrespectful in her attitude towards him, something that he himself had certainly been in his early days, but he had had that beaten out of him in a back alleyway by the thugs of Capony and Lucky Lu, the big time Hoof Syndicate Bosses. Back in the day, that's what happened to hot young stallions who ran their mouths or their attitude, and Capony had been known to kick pregnant mares from time to time in order to teach them that very lesson. But Octave knew you shouldn't hit a mare, that just showed you had no class whatsoever.

But now and here in the present, there was a full house. _A sweet Celestia damned full house…who the hell showed up?_

It was then that he spotted them…well more of her.

Sitting in the best seat in the house was a Princess of the Night.

More specifically, THE Princess of the Night.

Sitting in the best seat of the house, in the best view of the stage, was Princess Luna.

_Sweet damn Celestia._

And we shall cut it off here. Just give you guys a bit of an idea of what this was.

Just to clarify a few things.

Yes, Blue Eyes is based on Frank Sinatra, at least in how he sings, his name and a few other things. (if y'all didn't guess that already)

Yes, there will be some mentioning of songs sang by Frank Sinatra, as well as Dean Martin and a few other singers of that particular era and or time period.

No, I do not own any of the rights to these songs, or MLP FiM.

Yes, the names of Capony and Lucky Lu are totally un original and are just taken from names like Capone and Lucky Luciano.

Yes, there will probably be some more language beyond the word damn, but I shall try and endeavor to do my best to keep it somewhat respectable.

Please Read and Review.

(Raises a glass of Johnny Walker Blue) Cheers my Friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Hello one and all, I am back once again. Updates can't be on a guaranteed schedule, but I will try my hardest to get them out.

_Once again, writing in this style is what the character is thinking._

Well on with the show, I don't own MLP: FiM, but then again, I would probably muck it up something terrible if I did. But here we go, picking up from where we left off in Manehatten.

_Sweet damn Celestia, _was the though running through the mind of Octave.

He couldn't believe it, Luna, the Princess Luna in The Red Princess. Sure the club had played host to a minor noble once in a blue moon, but never someone of this stature.

While standing there in bewilderment, the band had begun playing, it had been well past a minute and thirty seconds that he realized he had missed his cue and the curtain had risen.

Octave shook himself back into reality, and blinked, willing Octave away, and getting ready to become Blue Eyes, The Stallion with The Voice.

"_Don't be nervous, don't be nervous, don't be nervous…", _was the chant running through his head as he stepped up and took his place in the middle of the stage.

Once he was up there, he blinked his eyes again and reopened them with confidence.

Blue Eyes was now on the stage.

The Conductor, a Pegasus, green in color with a red mane, cut short as was fashionable in the city, then spoke, "Mares and Gentelstallions, please welcome to the stage The Voice himself, Blue Eyes!"

The crowd gave cries of approval and some even clapped their hooves together to show appreciation. From where she was sitting, Blue Eyes could tell that Princess Luna had not, most likely out of some need to be formal, which sent a mental message to Blue Eyes immediately, she wasn't here because of who he was, but because Celestia had probably sent her.

Well that or Princess Luna was a secret alcoholic.

_I doubt that though, she only has one drink in front of her, and by the look I am seeing on her face, it is most likely a light alcoholic one, perhaps a cranberry with a splash of MosCow Vodka, and watered down with ice_, he thought.

Well it didn't matter, Blue Eyes was out here now, and he had some singing to do.

Blue Eyes grinned his famous grin(though he himself didn't think there was much special or famous about a grin) and then let out his famous chuckle that he had become known for(though he didn't quite know why a chuckle should be considered famous…fame as a concept had always eluded him in that department), and then activated hi horn with magic to bring the mic to himself.

"Well Good evening Manehatten!", he spoke, his voice coming out smooth and sure, "it seems here you handsome Stallions and beautiful Mares were promised some entertainment, well I suppose to earn my money I gotta give it to ya."

Some laughter came from the crowd, and he Blue Eyes liked that. He was no comedian, but he knew a joke or two, and he knew that you really had to connect with your audience, to break the ice, and the rich, sweet and elite of Manehatten loved nothing more than seeing someone admit he or she had to actually work for a living.

He knew that because he had been to those fancy parties held for the rich in this city, his second wife had been all about becoming the city's top elite, she had known everyone of importance.

_Or was that my third wife?,_ he thought for a split millisecond.

But the laughter had died down in the crowd now.

_Ice broken? Check._

"Well I think that before I begin I have a small announcement and guest to welcome, Princess Luna, welcome to The Red Princess."

The audience applauded with their clapping hooves again, and the spotlight focused on the Princess.

Princess Luna, for her part stood up and dipped her head in acknowledgement, and then spoke words of her own.

" We-I thank you Blue Eyes for your welcome, I feel very welcome in this establishment."

The audience gave approval once more.

After the Princess had sat once again in her seat at her table, and the audience had quieted down, Blue Eyes, he ears still running Princess Luna's wondrous and lovely voice into his mind, bowed, and then spoke again.

"Well in honor of The Princess of the Night coming to the show tonight, I feel it only fair to do a special request on behalf of Her Royal Highness", he said, his eye on her, gazing at her constantly flowing mane.

Princess Luna, at the approval of the once more clapping hooves of the audience nodded her head and walked up to the stage, Blue Eyes almost didn't notice, but had caught himself in time, and welcomed her to the stage, beckoning for a stage hand to bring her a chair for her to sit in while she listened on stage.

The Stagecolt ran up and placed the seat that the Princess had been sitting in behind her, bowing to her out of respect before leaving.

"Well then", began Blue Eyes, after taking another sip of his Zap Apple Scotch, and letting it roll on his tongue and down his throat, what would you like to hear Princess Luna?"

Luna, a bit unsure, leaned forward and whispered the song name into his ear.

Blue Eyes smiled on the outside and Octave smiled on the inside once he heard her request.

_Sweet damn Celestia._

And I think I will call it stop right here, if for no other reason than that it is two in the morning and I need to sleep a little for an early morning.

Please Read and Review, the one review so far is what has kept me going on making this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A Sad and Alcoholic Octave Chapter 3

A.N.: Well hello everyone, I am sorry this took so long to get to this chapter but life, in the clever disguise of college courses got in the way, and I literally had a car wreck in the middle of it all. Well here we are at chapter three if anyone is still reading this at all, so here we go.

I don't own MLP. I also don't own "Fly me to the Moon", as sung by the one and only Frank Sinatra.

_Stylized lettering represents thoughts._

_**Bold and stylized represent lyrics**_

"_Sweet damn Celestia",_ Blue Eyes thought to himself.

Princess Luna had just requested a song that was among his, and quite a few amongst his audience, personal favorites. He had sung a lot of them, but this one had had a special place in his heart, it had been the one that had led him to marrying Opal, his first wife.

A sad memory hit him at that moment, but he shook it away, he had no right to think about Opal, after the pain he had caused her, he had no right to ever think about her again.

He smiled his famous grin, and then spoke out to the audience;

"Well Mares and Stallions, some oldies can't be and won't be forgotten, because their loveliness of lyric and melody live forever in our hearts, such as the song that the Lovely Princess Luna has asked me to sing for her and you all now."

Blue Eyes motioned to the band, and motioned for the specific song.

All was quiet on the stage and in the audience, no one spoke a word, the spot light was on Blue Eyes, even Princess Luna had her eyes and full attention on the unicorn stallion.

"_This. This right here, a drink at my beck and call, an audience so quiet you can hear a pin drop, the band about to place, where everything is at its peak….I don't care what the Elements of Harmony say, or if their friendship is truly magic, this right here…this, right here, right now, in this very second, this is Harmony."_

Blue Eyes took a sip of his drink;

"…_..and damn if I don't live for it."_

The band began to play, Blue eyes counted in his head, _"5, 4, 3, 2….1"_

"_**Fly me to the Moon, and let me play amongst the stars,**_

_**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.**_

_**In Other words…hold my hand,**_

_**In Other words…darling kiss me."**_

The band had easily gotten into the sway of it, hitting every note perfectly, and at the right time. The audience had gotten into the sway of things too, and had begun listening in earnest, even the bartender, who was very familiar with Blue Eyes, having been a fan since he could first remember, listening to his older brother's records, had pretty much stopped all orders.

The Ponies at the bar didn't seem to mind, they were all focused on Blue Eyes and his words/

"_**Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more,**_

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.**_

_**In Other Words…please be true.**_

_**In other words…I love you."**_

The band took over and played as if they weren't standing in front of a club, but instead to a Princess…which they were…literally.

Blue Eyes, ever the showman, pulled back a bit and let the audience see the band, sipping his Zap Apple Scotch at the same time. His eyes looked out and he saw the crowd was loving the performance; he looked to the princess, who had dropped the pretense and was following along with the tune.

"_Well ok…maybe this isn't too bad for Harmony too."_ he thought as he smiled to himself.

Realizing his cue was coming up; he stepped back into the spot light. His eyes and the eyes of the Princess met, and suddenly, Blue Eyes was struck by an idea, it might not be the greatest idea, hell, he had thought of worse ones, his whole life had been proof enough of that, but this was for the audience, for the show, and he had always been right on those calls.

"_**Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more,**_

He motioned to Princess Luna, the audience looked as well.

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.**_

As he sang that lyric, he got down in front of her, sitting at her chair on the stage.

(A.N.: Imagine if you can, a Pony kneeling, like how a guy might get down on one knee to propose to his girl.)

_**In Other Words…please be true.**_

The band was playing at full now.

_**In other words…In other Words**_

The audience was hanging, awaiting the end, the end of the song was at hand and was going to bring about a final climax of sounds, and melody, and lyric to create music in its purest and rawest form.

Luna was, for her part, playing to the show Blue eyes had established and had pretended to be flattered by the implications of his physical actions.

_**I love… you!"**_

At the end of the word you, Blue Eyes reached up and kissed Luna right on the mouth, it was a simple one, no real action behind it, just a peck on the lips.

The audience for their part went wild, and applauded vigorously, not hearing the director of the band say, "Mares and Stallions, the One and Only Blue Eyes!", despite saying it into his microphone.

Luna was still looking shocked and dazed over what had just happened.

Blue Eyes, usually reveling in this moment of glory after a song, was immediately mentally screaming at himself.

"_You idiot! Why in the name of fucking Celestia di you do that for?! What in the name of Tartarus were you thinking you stupid more than half-drunk idiot?! Has the booze finally killed any brain cells you had to begin with?!_

Luna had slipped off the stage and had returned to her seat in the audience, not wishing to cause a scene.

Blue Eyes, while outwardly smiling, and waving, was still mentally berating himself.

And I think I shall cut it off here. Mostly because it is midnight and I think that this combination of two small chapters has run long enough.

I hope people are still reading this, and I apologize once again for such a long wait.

(Raises a glass of Zap Apple Scotch) Stay thirsty Comrades.


End file.
